Anexo:16ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales |direccion_doblaje1 = Marina Huerta |direccion_doblaje2 = Gerardo García |traductor = |traductor_adaptador = María del Carmen López |estudio_edicion = New Art Dub (versión remasterizada del año 2014) |direc_musical = Maggie Vera |fecha_grabacion = |direccion_casting = |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2004-2005 |episodios = 21 |predecesor = Decimoquinta temporada |sucesor = Decimoséptima temporada }} La decimosexta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 7 de noviembre de 2004 y finalizó el 15 de mayo de 2005. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada del 10 de julio al 27 de noviembre de 2005. Producción *El doblaje continuó en el estudio Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, pero prácticamente todos los personajes tuvieron cambios de voces salvo muy pocas excepciones. Cabe mencionar que este es el retorno de Marina Huerta a la serie, quien fuera la primera voz de Bart hasta la 9ª temporada. *A finales del 2004, luego de que la 15ª temporada fuera grabada, ocurrió un conflicto entre el estudio y la mayoría de los actores pertenecientes a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA), debido a esto, el estudio decidió cancelar su contrato con ellos. La causa fue que el estudio pretendía derogar la cláusula que establecía que solo actores de la ANDA podían trabajar en el estudio, ya que buscaba contratar también a actores independientes. Pero los actores consideraron que esto les perjudicaría ya que perderían prestaciones; y al no llegar a un acuerdo, iniciaron una huelga en enero de 2005. El conflicto no se resolvió, por lo que FOX ordenó al estudio a contratar un nuevo elenco de voces y firmar un acuerdo para que los actores que fuesen sustituidos ya no tengan oportunidad de volver. *Este suceso afectó en el mayor aspecto a los personajes de Homero, Marge y Lisa, cuyos actores fijos no habían sido cambiados hasta ese momento. Humberto Vélez, Nancy MacKenzie, Claudia Motta y Patricia Acevedo dejarían la serie y ocurrieron estos cambios: **Marina Huerta fue convocada para retomar el personaje de Bart. Así mismo, quedó en el personaje de Marge, sustituyendo a Nancy MacKenzie y quedó en la dirección de la serie. Cabe mencionar que entre ella y FOX hicieron un re-casting para seleccionar a las nuevas voces de los personajes. **Durante el re-casting, para encontrar a la nueva voz de Homero, de acuerdo con Marina Huerta, fue un trabajo difícil para un personaje como él. Varios actores audicionaron, unos que otros que no tuvieron nada que ver con el doblaje. Finalmente, Víctor Manuel Espinoza se quedó con el personaje, siendo este su primer trabajo en el ámbito del doblaje. **Por último, Lisa deja de ser doblada por Patricia Acevedo, por lo que en el re-casting se escoge a Nallely Solís, posiblemente porque su timbre de voz es parecido al de Yeardley Smith (voz original del personaje). *A su vez ya no contaban con Jorge Roig para la dirección musical, así que desde esta temporada comienza a ser realizada por Maggie Vera. *Aunque Marina Huerta quedó en la dirección de la serie, determinados episodios o personajes fueron dirigidos por Gerardo García, seguramente porque Marina en ese momento estaba encargada de AF: The Dubbing House y no tenía mucho tiempo para dirigir todas las temporadas. *Jorge Ornelas (Moe), Víctor Delgado (Lenny), Alejandro Mayén (Carl), Jorge Roldán (Jefe Górgory), Gonzalo Curiel (Kent Brockman), Sebastián Llapur (Abuelo) y Eduardo Fonseca (Smithers) fueron los únicos actores de anteriores temporadas que lograron permanecer en la serie. Sin embargo, el resto de los personajes secundarios fueron sustituidos: **Nallely Solís, además de doblar a Lisa, también se le asigna a Milhouse Van Houten, reemplazando a Gisela Casillas. **Gabriel Chávez deja de doblar a Montgomery Burns y pasa a ser doblado por Miguel Ángel Botello. Además que toma a los personajes del Capitán McAllister y el Superintendente Chalmers, quienes no habían tenido una voz estable en las temporadas anteriores. **Agustín Sauret definitivamente dejó de ser la voz de Ned Flanders a partir de esta temporada y pasó a ser doblado por Oscar Gómez. **Además de seguir doblando a Carl, Alejandro Mayén pasó a ser la voz de Jeff Albertson, en sustitución de Alfonso Mellado. **Gerardo Reyero dejó de doblar al Reverendo Alegría y pasa a ser doblado por Víctor Manuel Espinoza, además de doblar a Homero y a Kent Brockman en algunos episodios, en reemplazo de Gonzalo Curiel. **Loretta Santini deja de doblar a Edna Krabappel y pasa a ser doblada por Gabriela Gómez. **Gaby Ugarte deja de doblar a Martin y pasa a ser doblada por Georgina Sánchez, y de paso toma a los personajes de Serri y Terri que no tenían una actriz fija para doblarlas. **Apu y Otto, que eran doblados por Sergio Castillo y Herman López respectivamente, pasan a ser doblados por Luis Alfonso Padilla. **Gabriel Pingarrón, Bardo Miranda y Benjamín Rivera dejan de doblar a Seymour Skinner, Barney Gómez y Jimbo Jones respectivamente. Sus personajes pasarían a ser doblados por Gerardo Vásquez. Además de eso, Gerardo retoma al Dr. Hibbert, a quien no pudo doblar en la temporada anterior. **Tito Reséndiz, Alejandro Villeli y Sergio Castillo dejan de doblar a Krusty el payaso, Willie y Serpiente, respectivamente, y pasan a ser doblados por Sebastián Llapur. También toma al personaje de Jasper quien tuvo distintas voces a lo largo de la serie. **Carlos Íñigo ya no retoma al personaje del Profesor Frink, por lo que fue reemplazado por Sebastián Llapur. **Como muchas actrices de doblaje le dieron voz a Rafa Gorgory, entre ellas Laura Torres, Gaby Ugarte y Mariana Ortiz, en esta temporada Rocío Mallo interpretó al personaje. **Nelly Horseman y Ada Morales dejan de doblar a Patty y a Selma, y pasan a ser dobladas por Erika Mireles. Ella además toma a Agnes Skinner, que era doblada antes por Ángeles Bravo. **Carlos Amador deja de doblar a Nelson Muntz y pasa a ser doblado por Edson Matus. **Martín Soto deja de doblar al Alcalde Diamante y pasa a ser doblado por Juan Carlos Tinoco. **Rafael Pacheco y Carlos Enrique Bonilla dejan de doblar a Jeremy Freedman y a Kearney respectivamente, pasando a ser doblados por Ricardo Bautista, y de paso toma a Dolph, quien había tenido varios cambios de voces. *Se cuenta que debido a que las instalaciones de Grabaciones y Doblajes estaban en poder de actores en huelga, esta temporada fue grabada en otra ubicación usando equipo que había sido sacado de las otras instalaciones anteriormente. Críticas al nuevo doblaje *El doblaje no fue bien recibido por los televidentes y los aficionados porque fue un cambio muy radical e innecesario en Latinoamérica. Aunque el elenco quiso volver haciendo el doblaje de Los Simpson: La película no lo consiguieron, ya que el doblaje estaba hecho varios meses antes de que se estrenara la película. También fue muy criticado por la calidad de las voces y la poca neutralidad del mismo. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 336: La casita del Horror XV (Treehouse of Horror XV) 'Curiosidades' * Las escenas de ambiente, los gritos de La loca de los gatos y algunos gritos se mantuvieron en inglés. * En este episodio Víctor Delgado dobla a Kang, pero en La Casita del Horror I dobló a Kodos. Episodio 337: En la guerra todo se vale (All's Fair in Oven War) 'Curiosidades' *Desde este episodio, no se vuelve a doblar los gritos de Homero en el porche, ni las escenas del gag del sofá, entre otros, dejando en la versión de inglés. *Víctor Manuel Espinoza hace alusión a una frase tan común de Humberto Vélez: "Me quiero volver chango". *Los lloriqueos de Rafa se dejaron en la versión original de Nancy Cartwright. Episodio 338: Durmiendo con el enemigo (Sleeping With the Enemy) 'Curiosidades' *La escena en que el Sr. Muntz es alérgico al maní se deja los diálogos en la versión original de Harry Shearer. Episodio 339: Ella era mi amiga (She Used to Be My Girl) 'Curiosidades' *En una escena del episodio cuando Bart (personaje doblado por Marina Huerta) corta el televisor, él dice: "No me tiene paciencia", la cual es parte de la frase "Es que no me tienen paciencia", la cual fue muy usada por el personaje de El Chavo del Ocho (Roberto Gómez Bolaños) de la serie mexicana del mismo nombre. *La risa maníaca de Bob Esponja se dejo en inglés haciéndose notar el cambio de voz del doblado al original. El personaje fue doblado por Ricardo Bautista y no por Luis Carreño, ya que la serie donde se origina el personaje es doblada en Venezuela y Miami (EE.UU.), así mismo Tom Kenny tampoco dobló al personaje en la versión original en inglés del episodio y fue doblado por Dan Castellaneta. Episodio 340: El gordo y el niñito (Fat Man and Little Boy) Episodio 341: Receta de medianoche (Midnight Rx) 'Curiosidades' *Los diálogos en francés del traductor no se doblaron. Episodio 342: La señorita cerveza (Mommie Beerest) Episodio 343: La jugada desesperada de Homero y Ned (Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass) Episodio 344: El rap del bromista (Pranksta Rap) 'Curiosidades' *Víctor Manuel Espinoza reemplaza a Gonzalo Curiel desde este episodio, y despues en las siguientes temporadas, además de participar en la mayor parte de las voces de este episodio. Episodio 345: El amor es ciego (There's Something About Marrying) *Hay una escena en la que Homero y el Reverendo Alegría (Ambos doblados por Víctor Manuel Espinoza) junto con Kent Brockman (remplazando a Gonzalo Curiel) estan compartiendo escena, y aun asi no hubo problemas para que todos fueran doblados por el mismo actor. Episodio 346: Lejos de mi hermana (On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister) Episodio 347: Aventura en China (Goo Goo Gai Pan) Episodio 348: La casa rodante de Homero (Mobile Homer) Episodio 349: El informante (The Seven-Beer Snitch) Episodio 350: Futudrama (Future-Drama) Curiosidades *A partir de este episodio Nallely Solís cambia el tono de la voz de Lisa Simpson a uno más grave obteniendo la misma tonalidad de voz que Yeardley Smith, voz original en inglés del personaje. Episodio 351: Ray el contratista (Don't Fear the Roofer) 'Curiosidades' *Ray es amigo de Homero en este episodio y es doblado por Víctor Delgado, quien también hace a otro amigo de Homero, Lenny. Episodio 352: El niño del corazón roto (The Heartbroke Kid) Episodio 353: Una estrellita estrellada (A Star is Torn) Episodio 354: El día del juicio (Thank God It's Doomsday) Episodio 355: Un hogar lejos de Homero (Home Away From Homer) Episodio 356: El padre, el hijo, y la santa estrella invitada (The Father, The Son, and the Holy Guest Star) Transmisión Véase también Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6